


Secret Santa 2020

by Voracity



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, arthur is tired
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: « Nous sommes en 2010 après Jésus-Christ. Toute la France est occupée par les études... Toute ? Non ! Car un établissement peuplé d'irréductibles étudiants résiste à l'envahisseur. Et la vie n'est pas facile pour les professeurs... ou est-ce l'inverse ? »
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Secret Santa 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belphegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/gifts).



> ****
> 
> **Hello world!**
> 
> **Et oui, je me tente au fandom Kaamelott ^^**
> 
> **Je ne pensais pas poster celle-ci en premier (une autre est en cours) mais finalement...**
> 
> **Comme le titre l'indique, elle a été écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2020, organisé par gerceval. Belphegor1982 (sur Tumblr, vous la retrouverez sur AO3 sous le même pseudo mais sans l'année) m'a été attribuée ^^**
> 
> **J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé l'inspiration pour cette fic dans son Tumblr :)**
> 
> **Ayant quitté l'école depuis un bon moment (et que j'ai passé une grosse partie de mon collège/lycée dans un établissement privé), j'ai dû faire quelques recherches mais je me doute bien que je suis loin de la réalité. Si vous avez des suggestions ou autre, n'hésitez pas !**
> 
> **Pour le moment, je garde ce titre, mais si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas non plus ;)**
> 
> **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Kaamelott appartient à Alexandre Astier.**
> 
> **\- Michel est le nom donné au maître d'armes par yvain (un autre auteur que vous trouverez sur AO3 et Tumblr)**
> 
> **\- Le résumé est bien évidemment une large reprise de la légende de la carte de la Gaule d'Astérix ;)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Nous étions jeudi. C'était bien, les jeudis. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore trop surexcités par l'approche du week-end et s'étaient suffisamment réveillés depuis lundi, ingurgitant les cours à leur rythme.

Arthur Pendragon aimait bien les jeudis. Et les mardis. Enfin, surtout le week-end, les vacances scolaires et les jours fériés, où les professeurs ne venaient pas lui provoquer une dizaine d'ulcères en lui racontant leurs déboires et les dernières inventions des cancres.

D'une minute à l'autre, le gestionnaire allait passer la porte de son bureau afin qu'ils revoient ensemble le budget de la classe verte du mois d'avril. Ils en parlaient depuis mai dernier et continueront de débattre jusqu'à la veille des départs.

C'était leur manière de faire.

Léodagan se moquait d'eux en appelant ça leur « parade de séduction ».

Comme s'ils s'éclataient à se brailler dessus à s'en faire éclater les veines du cou, le teint rouge et les poumons en bout de course ! Même si c'est vrai qu'ils finissaient toujours avec un petit sourire qu'ils ne s'embêtaient plus à camoufler maintenant.

L'établissement Kaamelott rendait tout le monde fou, personnel compris.

Il se reprit lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, invitant à entrer.

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, ce fut le chef de la restauration scolaire, Karadoc Devannes, qui pénétra dans son bureau avec toute la grâce d'un rhinocéros dans un jeu de quilles. Oui, normalement c'est avec un chien, mais les rhinos font plus de dégâts.

Lançant un décompte mental, le directeur rangea en vitesse documents urgents et bibelots fragiles dans un tiroir fermé à clé. La tempête allait bientôt tout dévaster. Espérons que les victimes ne souffriront pas trop longtemps…

\- UNE BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE !

Que les dieux aient pitié de leurs âmes…

* * *

Dans les couloirs de l'établissement, les élèves galopaient malgré les demandes des surveillants qui tentaient de se faire obéir. Ils étaient rouges et à bout de souffle, à deux doigts de cracher leurs poumons.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Une voix puissante mais calme s'éleva. Le ton n'avait pas été haussé, au niveau d'une conversation, mais c'est comme si elle avait rugi, fusillant tous ceux présents.

Le CPE était sorti de sa cage – de son bureau, pardon.

\- PAPA ! s'exclama l'un des pions.

Il était si rouge qu'un parent avisé se serait inquiété. Mais dans la famille Carmel, on était plutôt adepte du précepte « qui aime bien, châtie bien ».

\- Tout le monde à sa classe, et fissa !

Les adolescents se dispersèrent telle une nuée de moineaux, en direction de leurs cours respectifs, craignant le CPE plus que la mort elle-même.

\- Quant à vous, les deux guignols… grinça-t-il en se retournant.

Aussitôt, les deux interpellés pâlirent, prêts à prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous en imitant les jeunes.

\- Vos conditions physiques sont déplorables. Vous allez me rejoindre Michel pour des tours de pistes, et au trot !

\- Mais papa ! Il donne cours aux sixièmes, c'est trop la honte, quoi !

\- En plus, on porte des slims, on va trop se faire mal !

Il les toisa, tour à tour, en silence. Mais cela suffit.

Ils glapirent en chœur et rejoignirent le gymnase où étaient dispensés les cours d'EPS.

\- 'Vous en ficherais, moi, de l'éducation laxiste, marmonna Léodagan en retournant à son bureau.

* * *

Lancelot Bénoïc était un adjoint zélé. Tous les matins, il arrivait avant son supérieur, triait le courrier et lançait la cafetière pour qu'il ait une tasse bien chaude d'un café meilleur que celui apporté par cet incompétent chargé du budget.

Quand tout était préparé, il se penchait sur son propre travail, grommelant sur les pattes de mouche d'un de ses nombreux correspondants.

Quand Arthur Pendragon se présente, il n'a plus qu'à attraper sa dose de caféine et s'enfermer dans son bureau jusqu'à l'heure de pause, d'où il ne sortira que pour griller une cigarette à la terrasse de la salle des profs, puis se renfermera jusqu'au soir où il quittera les lieux en grognant sur cette journée pourrie et son boulot de merde.

Lancelot, lui, se contentera de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, puis travaillera une petite demi-heure supplémentaire avant de ranger ses affaires et d'éteindre les lumières.

Une fois tout à sa place, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, saluer sèchement la bonniche blonde occupée à lessiver les sols et régler son réveil.

Chaque journée n'était qu'une répétition de la veille et du lendemain. Il y avait bien sûr des différences, des imprévus… Mais ça restait un travail d'habitudes, routinier.

* * *

Le collège-lycée Kaamelott était un établissement privé. Une petite structure qui vivait sur sa réputation, courant après l'argent et les élèves chaque année, de peur qu'elle ne ferme. Toutes les prémices de chute invoquaient un bienfaiteur, un ancien d'une promo oubliée, réapparaissait pour repousser l'échéance, ajoutant son nom à la longue liste des contributeurs affichés à l'entrée du bâtiment, permettant à chaque tête blonde d'admirer les complices de leur enfer personnel qu'étaient les cours.

Le précédent chef était un soudard passionné par la boisson, laissant toute la gestion à son adjoint qui avait fini par faire une dépression nerveuse et avait dû se mettre en arrêt maladie suffisamment longtemps pour que la vérité se fasse savoir et que les parents réclament la destitution de ce soûlard au profit d'un véritable professionnel.

C'est alors que les deux professeures de LV2, Ygerne de Tintagel et sa sœur Cryda, avaient présenté la candidature d'un jeune qui venait de passer les concours avec brio, spécialisé en grec et en latin : Arthur Pendragon.

Il n'avait pas été la seule candidature proposée, bien sûr. La toute nouvelle instructrice d'histoire-géographie avait aussi son élu : Lancelot Bénoïc, son pupille, par exemple. Mais personne n'était de taille face à ces deux vieilles sorcières et ce fut ainsi qu'un nouvel enfer s'ouvrit pour le jeune Pendragon.

* * *

À la pause déjeuner, les enseignants avaient une pièce réservée dans le réfectoire.

Bien qu'ils étaient abonnés à la même tambouille que leurs élèves, au moins avaient-ils le luxe de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs conversations et leurs manières à table.

\- Les mains sur la table, Yvain ! Claqua la voix sèche de sa mère. Et tiens-toi droit !

\- Mais mamaaaan ! Tu me fous la honte devant les autres !

\- Mère, laissez-le tranquille, soupira la conseillère d'orientation. Nous sommes au lycée, pas à la maison !

\- Ici ou là-bas, il est hors de question que mon fils se comporte comme un romano !

Habituée au spectacle, l'équipe pédagogique ne tenta pas de les apaiser, se contentant soit de les ignorer, soit de les observer, telle une émission de divertissement.

\- Et vous, là, ne m'aidez surtout pas !

\- J'ai suffisamment à gérer avec les débiles de la seconde 3, alors les bêtises de mon fils, franchement, j'en ai rien à carrer. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.

Il leur tourna ostensiblement le dos, retournant à sa choucroute garnie et à son journal, afin d'éviter son épouse qui fulminait.

\- L'ambiance m'a l'air électrique, salua le professeur d'EPS en prenant place.

\- Ah, vous êtes enfin là ! Grogna le CPE. Vous avez pris votre temps.

\- Course d'orientation avec la classe de troisième 5. Cette bande de chiffes molles est parvenue à se perdre ! Une demi-heure à battre le bois à la recherche de chacun de ces petits imbéciles infoutus de lire une carte ! Fulmina-t-il.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça, les mioches recouverts d'épines de pins et de brindilles ? Je pensais que c'était une performance artistique… commenta Perceval.

Heureusement pour leurs oreilles, le professeur en charge de l'atelier théâtre dispensait encore ses cours et avait donc pu éviter la scène.

\- Peu importe, vous passerez à mon bureau après manger, mon p'tit père, vous avez des choses à me dire !

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir à quel sujet ?

Ce fut à leur tour de se disputer, permettant à Yvain de s'échapper de la pièce, le plateau à la main, filant à la vie scolaire pour permettre aux autres de prendre leur pause à leur tour.

Les familles, c'était vraiment mortel !

* * *

Parmi la troupe de dérangés qui constituaient l'équipe pédagogique, les élèves avaient leurs préférés, et c'étaient souvent les mêmes noms qui revenaient : Guenièvre Carmel, fille infortunée de deux monstres, Bohort de Gaunes qui enseignait le français avec passion, Merlin Wyllt et sa légère folie des plantes, mais surtout Perceval Cymru, censé prêcher ses cours de SES, mais qui divaguait toujours, leur retournant le cerveau et les faisant rêver.

Il aurait mieux convenu à la philosophie, mais les concepts abstraits étaient sa kryptonite. Mieux valait laisser tomber.

Comme en cuisine, par exemple.

L'air perdu qu'il affichait actuellement aurait fait fondre le cœur de n'importe quel iceberg, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant suivant les mouvements du chef Karadoc qui préparait le menu du lendemain.

\- Là ! Un bon bœuf bourguignon doit toujours être constitué d'une bonne bouteille de rouge !

\- Le proviseur l'a autorisé ?

N'y avait-il pas une loi interdisant de donner de l'alcool aux boulangers ? Ou à un corps de métier salissant… Mais il n'y avait pas de rapport, finalement, si ?

\- Le proviseur, je m'en moque ! Personne n'a le pouvoir de me faire modifier mes recette et encore moins celles du patrimoine !

Le cuisinier partit dans une diatribe véhémente qui ne fut apaisée que par l'arrivée de son épouse Mevanwi, venue chaparder un fruit en toute innocence. Ce n'était pas comme si les adolescents se jetaient dessus !

Mais malgré cette logique indubitable, ils se prirent le bec au sujet de la nourriture saine et des habitudes alimentaires de la jeune femme. Perceval prit alors la fuite.


End file.
